


A Helping Hand

by RavensFan1989



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensFan1989/pseuds/RavensFan1989
Summary: Joe can't sleep so he decides to check on Ryan, who has decided to take an option that Joe wasn't able to foresee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second alternate ending to "You Are Not Safe" (3x08). I'm thinking about potentially writing more based off of this one. Let me know if you would like to see me do that!

Ryan had seemed open to turning himself in, which Joe took as a good sign. He would talk to Ryan again in the morning and then put a call in to his lawyer to start making all of the necessary arrangements. Joe didn't want to see Ryan spend a single day in jail anymore than the young man wanted to end up behind bars, but it would be better than Ryan spending the rest of his life on the run. Come the morning, Joe hoped Ryan would see that.  
  
Usually Joe was one to sleep the whole night through. But tonight found him tossing and turning. Was it because a part of him thought Ryan might sneak away? Probably. He should have made sure that Ryan had made the couch his bed for the night. The last thing Joe wanted was to wake up and discover Ryan gone-to find that Ryan had decided a life on the run was preferable to jail and that he didn't need Joe's help to make his new start.  
  
But was Joe really Ryan's babysitter? He had offered him his help. If he didn't want to take it, then Joe couldn't force him to. His mind drifted back to a stuttering Gordon trying to determine the exact nature of Joe's relationship with Ryan. Joe worried about Ryan, and people generally only worry about those they care about. And Joe would be lying if he said there hadn't been times when he thought about what it would be like to _be_ with Ryan, and the only thing stopping him from finding out was the fact that he was almost certain Ryan didn't feel the same way about him.  
  
Well, Joe wasn't about to fall asleep so he might as well check up on Ryan. Ryan would hate it but Joe only had the young man's best interests at heart. Joe rolled out of bed and made his way down the hallway. Each step seemed harder than the last because he was afraid he would find an empty couch...and empty it was, the sheets still perfectly folded on the coffee table. Why had Ryan decided to leave?  
  
His eyes next caught the computer monitor. Joe could only assume it was a goodbye note asking Joe to leave him alone. He would read it in the morning. He turned around to head back to bed but a light breeze ruffling his hair stopped him in his tracks. The balcony door was open...and there was Ryan on it, one leg over the railing already and another still planted on more solid ground.  
  
"Ryan," he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. He should have seen this third option-should have known. But it was never one that had entered Joe's mind; whenever he was knocked down, he fought to get back up again.  
  
His paralysis broke, and he hurried over to the door. He had only just crossed the threshold when Ryan called out, "Don't come any closer, Joe."  
  
Joe obeyed him. "Don't do this, Ryan," he said, " _Please_ don't do this. It may seem like the best solution to you now but it's also the only solution that takes away your bright future."  
  
"My bright future?" Ryan repeated, clearly not believing those words. "What future do I have always looking over my shoulder? What future do I have as an ex-con?"  
  
One wrong word and Joe knew this would all be over. "You're one of the smartest people I know. Any company would consider themselves lucky to have you on their team, record or no record."  
  
Ryan scoffed at that. "Anyone but you."  
  
So that's what this was about. Ryan had seemed willing to entertain the notion of turning himself in but hadn't agreed to any course of action after Joe had told him they could never work together again. Joe could explain the many reasons why they could never work together again but this wasn't about him right now. This was about getting Ryan safely back inside.  
  
"Yes," Joe stated, "anyone but me. It's the way it has to be, but I'm not going to cut you out of my life completely. You can stay with me until you get yourself on your feet again. I can help you find a job. I'll be there for you."  
  
There were two sides warring within Ryan: one telling him to jump because Joe MacMillan was a liar; the other was telling him to listen to Joe-things would be fine if he gave them a chance to work out. Ryan wasn't sure which to listen to. "Why do you care?" he asked. Ryan would measure the sincerity of his answer.  
  
This was it, Joe knew. His next words would determine Ryan's fate. "Because...because I love you."  
  
If Ryan was shocked hearing those words, then Joe was even more so. He loved Ryan as a friend. That couldn't be doubted. But he had the feeling that he meant more than just friendship there. There was every potential for something to happen between them...if Ryan decided to believe every word Joe had said to him since he had joined him outside.  
  
Ryan's silence troubled Joe. Joe knew he had a lot to process but he didn't want that processing to be happening in that precarious position. Joe took a few steps forward and was grateful that no objection came from Ryan. "Take my hand, Ryan." He held one out to him.  
  
A look of relief spread across Ryan's face. One hand remained on the railing and the other took Joe's. He carefully lifted his leg up and soon found himself on the balcony proper.  
  
Joe didn't even think about what he was doing. He pulled Ryan close to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Ryan returned the embrace, squeezing Joe just as tightly as Joe was him. A couple of years in prison, a few where he wouldn't be able to touch a computer; but he still had Joe. Joe would see him through it all.  
  
Joe let go of him, exchanging the hug for an arm around his shoulders. "Come on in," he said, "I could use a drink right now." He let out a short, nervous chuckle.  
  
Ryan smiled up at him. "Me too." Being near Joe always had a strange calming influence on him. He took the first steps towards the door, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Joe's waist, needing all of the support he could get right now. Everything would be okay. He had to believe that. And, on the days he couldn't, he knew Joe would have enough conviction for the both of them. 


End file.
